Baby Blues
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: I'M ALIVE! Rewrite of Impossible Doesn't Exist or Can Be Read As a Stand-Alone Title! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Loves! **HIATUS**
1. Prologue

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Did ya miss me? No?! That's okay. I wouldn't miss me either so I don't blame you. My hiatus is over! I was going to wait until next week to get this started, but the plot bunnies are restless. His Words and A Macgyver and His Dog are currently being reworked so it may be a little while before they're out. A MacGyver and His Dog was deleted due to my own error. Every now and again, I'll take down a story that I would like to redo and I wasn't paying attention...*headdesk* I tried to recover it but Fanfiction said it couldn't find the story anywhere. So yeah. Totally my fault on that one. Rose will be back though! I promise. Moving forwards. I'm in a much better place now since I took a much-needed break from the site as a whole. I've gotten back into meditating so that has helped my anxiety so much (I've tried medication in the past and hated the way it made me feel). I'm somewhat back on my routine, not completely though as some changes are coming my way so I want to be sure I can work around them and with that said updates might be a little scattered. One more thing before we begin, I would like to thank those who read and reviewed Spider-Mac! Y'all rock! Pox, I'm so glad you loved it XD Alright, that's it :) Let's get this train a-rollin'!**

 **Summary: A rewrite of my first story, Impossible Doesn't Exist. Mac is turned into a toddler, Jack is even more of a helicopter parent, Matty is not amused, Riley is gushing at the adorableness, and Bozer is the Ultimate Mother Hen Man!**

 **Y'all know this whole thing by know ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Prologue**

Jack and Matty made it to the hidden bunker where Mac was being kept and stopped outside the doors. Matty gave Jack a look that told him not to do anything stupid. he gave her a look saying that his boy was in there and he was getting him out one way or another. Matty shook her head and quietly spoke to Riley through her com.

"Riley is Mac and our baddie of the week still here?" Matty asked.

 _"Yes! I'm one hundred percent sure they're still there!"_

"Good. You and Bozer get here as fast you can. Just don't be Jack." Matty said.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed quietly. "Can we please get Mac now?"

"Yes. On three." Matty said.

Matty counted to two and Jack flung the aged bunker door wide open and flew down the stairs with Matty hot on his heels. He slowed down and raised his gun. He peaked around the corner and spotted their baddie of the week standing over something speaking in what sounds like Latin to them. Jack popped around the corner and subdued their bad guy, rather girl as Matty checked on Mac. Instead of finding their blonde genius she found a child. No more than three no less! She gently untied and ungagged the poor thing.

"Who are you, little guy?" Matty asked in a soft tone.

"Matty it's me!" The three-year-old said. "It's Mac! Look!"

Matty stared at the little boy and gasped at the sight of the pocket knife. She would also recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

"Mac? But how-" Matty started. She shook her head and picked him up, holding him close. "Jack!"

Jack looked back and saw Matty holding a child. Not just any child. Mac. He'd know his boy anywhere there was no doubt!

"Mac," Jack said softly.

"Hi." Mac squeaked giving Jack a small wave.

 **Pancake, this isn't very vague. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Has the world exploded?!**

 **Until Next Time! Whoever said writing a script was easy is a liar!**


	2. How To Distract a Mac

**AN: Nope. Didn't take another hiatus. Remember when I said big changes were coming my way? Well, some of them are happening right now. Yesterday and Monday I had my first two days of work and I'm so sore and tired, but I'm not doing this for me. My family wanted this for me so it's once again something to please them. Something I've been doing all my life. Pleasing others. I was doing fine on my own and wanted to find something more suited to me but my family went behind me (like always) and sprung this on me. Moving forwards. Until I can figure out a new schedule, updates are going to be scattered. I mentioned that in the prologue but in case you missed it, yeah. Please be patient with me and I will update when I can :) Moving forwards. My first draft of my script is nearly finished! Whoo! I'm 93 pages in and have only a handful more or less to go! Since it's a "superhero" (anti-hero actually) movie, it'll probably be long like every superhero movie ever XD But I'm happy it's nearly done. As soon as it's finished, I'll get right to work on the final draft and submit it :) Yay me! Alright. One more thing before we move on! Reviews will be at the bottom again and I think from now on I'll keep them at the bottom. Okay? Good? Alright. Let's get this gravy train rolling. When we left off, baby Mac! *squee***

 **Y'all know this schtick by now ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **How To Distract a Mac**

Jack whistled softly as he moved about the house cleaning and picking stuff up. He looked towards Mac's room and the door was still closed. Mac had used the guest room so many times and had clothes piled into the dresser that Jack decided it was his. Not only that after tough cases or if Mac was injured, Jack always insisted he keep an eye on him and brought him here to his place. Like now. Mac wasn't injured but the case had been tough. The poor kid was still trying to find his father but quickly losing faith. Their case involved a missing father and a son looking for him. By the time they found the father it had been too late. The man was deep in debt with loan sharks and decided to run off not wanting to put this burden on his son. The son had spent months looking for him and when they found him, the loan sharks made well on their promise. The took back their money and took his life. The gang found all the sharks and are now rotting in prison. The son has returned home to his grandmother in Queens, New York.

Jack sighed. The case had hit really close to home and Mac had done everything in his power to reunite a son with his father but came up short. This blow to the heart had Mac believing he'll never find his father. Mac had even told him that his father kept leading him into dead ends with more questions than answers. Like the man doesn't want to be found and trying to tell Mac to stay away or that someone else is sending him these things to throw him off his fathers' trail. After Mac said that he let Jack bring him to his condo where Mac went straight to his room and had been there for the last few nights.

Jack had finally had enough and opened the door. The Mac shaped lump was still underneath the covers with only his messy blonde hair showing at the top of the pillows. Jack went to the window and open the curtains loudly. He smirked when he heard the lump groan.

"Good morning kiddo!" Jack greeted cheerfully. "It's a nice sunny day and we have work to do! So come on, up up up!"

Jack's smirk grew when the lump groaned again and rolled over. Jack grasped the end of the blanket and gave it a good hard yank pulling it off the boy.

Mac whined when the blanket disappeared from his body. He just wanted to stay in bed and not do anything. He sat up and glared at Jack. Jack just ruffled his bed head and tossed some old work clothes at him. Mac rolled his eyes and got ready for the day. He laced up his work boots and met Jack in the kitchen. He sat at the island counter and Jack placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Mac simply picked at them.

"So we got some work to do today bud. First, on the agenda, my baby needs an oil change and the brakes need a tune-up." Jack said mentally high fiving himself as Mac took a bite of his pancakes. Sometimes distracting Mac when he merely picked at his food was a good way to get him to actually eat.

"So you'll do the oil and me the brakes?" Mac asked taking another bite.

"Nope. You get oil this time because after that I have a little project for you." Jack said.

"Oh?" Mac asked eyes lighting up. "What is it?"

"Finish your breakfast and I'll tell you," Jack said.

Mac finished his breakfast and washed his plate. He sat back down and waited for Jack to finish. When the man was done and the dishes washed then put away, the two headed outside to where Jacks car was parked. They got the things they needed from the condo buildings shed then got to work. After Mac changed the oil in no time at all he got started on the project Jack had for him. After Dawn stole from him Jack wanted Mac to create something to prevent it from happening again and it had to work with the security system he already had. Mac bolted inside and got to work studying the system and what it makes it tick. Jack smiled and went back to changing his brakes.

Jack had finished his brakes and was wiping his hands off when his phone buzzed. He groaned and instantly knew it was Matty off the bat. He headed inside and smirked. Mac was at the picnic table with plans drawn and tools spread out now carefully calculating everything.

"Alright bud. Wrap it up for now. Mama has summoned us." Jack said.

"Really? I just got started!" Mac practically whined.

"It'll still be here when we get back. Come on, you know how Matty is." Jack said.

Mac nodded and picked up his mess putting it away in a safe place. He grabbed his go bag just in case and headed out with Jack. When Matty calls you for work, you better haul that ass and get to work. The two arrived at Phoenix and got to the War Room where the others were just arriving.

"Alright people, we have a case that is impossible," Matty said.

"Impossible how?" Riley asked.

"Adults being turned to babies impossible," Matty said. "And no Dalton. It's not a joke. Adults are literally being turned into babies."

Matty brought up the case on the screen and everyone in the room swore Mac's mind exploded.

 **Gonna wrap it up here. Did you spot my little theory on Mac's dad up there ;) If you did let me know what you think and what your theory is.**

 **Until Next Time! *insert something here***

 **Leah-Happy to be back! I missed you too :) Baby Mac!**

 **Guest 1-?**

 **Guest 2-Magic freaking bananas.**

 **GuestSCN-FINALLY XD I'm so happy to be back :)**

 **Guest 3-Thank you so much love! I hope you enjoy this one as much as Impossible Doesn't Exist :)**

 **Guest 4-Something completely crazy.**

 **Guest 5-Thank you, I'm happy to be back :) I get it. It's not everyone's cup of tea and that's okay. It's like me and slash. I've gotten requests in the past to write slash fics and I have nothing against them (I've enjoyed a few slash fics) but it's not something I like to write. So I get it. Anyways, color me intrigued. I'm going to have to Google this.**

 **backpack134-Here you go ;) So happy to be back!**


	3. What A Strange World

**AN: FUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS!...yeah I have no clue. Moving forwards. To those who Infinity War, you lucky little devils. Please, no spoilers! I will probably see it sometime within the next week. My best friend and I usually wait a week before seeing a new movie. But how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Ready for Deadpool 2? I am so hyped! Love Deadpool. He and Spider-Man are my all time favorites :) Moving forwards. So I switched departments are work. Yeah. It turns out I bit off a little more than I can chew. But it's all good. The downside I lose full-time hours which might not sound like a big deal but when you work full time at this store, you can get health insurance, but since I'm getting moved I'm part-time *shrugs* I'm honestly okay with it. If anything I can keep trying to get my old health insurance reinstated, but I switched departments for more than I bit off more than I can chew. So. One more thing before we get started! Some of you must've missed the sci-fi tag to this. This isn't a crossover with Supernatural or anything. If you remember Impossible Doesn't Exist, Mac was turned into a child by a serum. In this story, it'll be the same but I'll be applying a theory my old chemistry partner and I had. The point, this is a SCI-FI story! If it were a Supernatural crossover or just supernatural in general, I would've tagged it as such ;) Good? Ready to roll? Awesome, let's go! When we left off, Mac's mind exploded.**

 **Y'all know this schtick by now!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **What A Strange World We Live In**

"Excuse me? You said adults turning into wee babies?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack. Adults into babies." Matty said in her I-don't-have-time-for-your-bullshit voice.

"But how?" Riley asked. "It's impossible."

"You would think so but if you think about it, it's not so," Mac said. "Yes, it should be impossible as the research and technology are infantile."

"Infantile?" Bozer asked.

"Babyish, childish, immature, and some other things to mean baby. Mac a boy here has used it on me a few times." Jack said.

"I've said your behavior can be infantile Jack," Mac said.

Matty cleared her throat and the gang snapped back to attention.

"Well Baby Einstein, I know there's a but in there," Matty said.

"The but is that it is possible. We live in a very strange world that constantly evolving after all. Anyways, an anti-wrinkle cream is designed to make you look younger and erase wrinkles. What if our baddie of the week found a way they can genetically alter the cream into a serum or medicine of sorts to not only erase wrinkles-" Mac started.

"But to make you younger in general. Any idea on how they genetically alter it?" Riley asked.

"Not sure, though I believe some of the chemicals used could've been spliced and altered then mixed with more to make a complex serum," Mac said.

"So someone is genetically altering anti-aging cream and to make adults into babies?" Bozer asked. "Why not use it on themselves?"

"According to the rest of the report, the adults used were mere lab rats to our bad guy of the week. Some of them went missing and the others didn't survive due to allergic reactions." Mac read.

"What about the technology? You said the technology is still too immature for something like this." Riley asked.

"Whoever they are must've found some way around it or has tech equal or greater to our own," Mac said.

"Alright people. Your job is to find the bad guy and put a stop to their operations. You are also to bring in the serum or whatever is being used and bring it back for analysis." Matty said. "Pack up, you're heading to Pittsburgh Pennsylvania."

The team sounded off and headed out. They got their bags and headed to their private section of the airport then boarded their jet. They got in the air and when it was safe to move about the cabin, they settled in and began discussing theories on how you could genetically alter anti-wrinkle cream into a de-aging agent. One theory is that some chemicals get deep into your skin to alter it. Not completely but enough to make it seem like your younger. If you alter that chemical to the point where it can not only alter your skin you can defy aging altogether. Another theory that fits with the first, is splicing the chemicals and mix them with others to create a new compound. Another is that their bad guy isn't using anti-wrinkle cream but has found a groundbreaking piece of something that scientists have missed or have yet to discover themselves and decided to use it. Another is The Fountain of Youth. Does it exist? Maybe but maybe not. There's no proof that it does or doesn't.

Mac believes that this person some chemical or chemicals in some anti-aging agent or found something scientist have yet to find and researched heavily then experimented a lot. Once they found something they altered the agent into something to either make them younger or going the Captain America route. The Captain America route is making older people younger and stronger then making them into soldiers or selling them to the highest bidder on The Black Market. What got Mac was how the person was able to do this. The amount of research had to be extensive and the technology had to be Tony Stark level or greater than that. In fact, if a scientist wanted to make anti-aging agents to keep or make you younger altogether, it would take years, YEARS to do. Sure technology is ever evolving with the demanding world but technology is still basically in its infancy and would probably be for x amount of time.

One thing Mac is sure of is that they live in a very strange world, making anything possible.

 **Genetic altercation, splicing, or some unknown compound or chemical yet to be discovered were our theories. Possible in today's world? Not really. In the future? Possibly. Depends on the level of tech and research.**

 **Until Next Time! THE SEASON FINALE PROMO THO!**

 **Guest 1-Here you go :)**

 **Leah-Never too late love ;) Thank you love, and I can do a little fluffy one shot with a blue Mac in need of cheering up ;)**

 **Guest 2-WHHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNE! Lol. I'm not actually mad about having a job, I'm mad because instead of sitting down with me and talking about getting the interview first they went behind my back and did it. I told them a thousand and one times that I didn't want to work there particularly but they went against my wishes. So yeah. Actually, it would be longer than that. Each page in a script equals a minute so a 106-page script (Lion King) is about a 1hr and 20 something minutes. The average movie script is about 110-120 pages while a TV show script for an hour-long show is about 55-65 pages. You also have to remember things are either added or taken away for time compression and all that. Plus it's only my first draft, not the final ;) Thank you love! Glad you loved it :)**

 **Spn fan-Nope. No crossover here. Just some theories my old lab partner and I came up with while bored in chemistry class. It could make a lot of sense if you really think about it. Our world is constantly evolving and because of that new things are constantly being discovered as we evolve. Right now, no it isn't as the research and tech is all that great and much too little, but in the future it is. Things can be genetically altered or even spliced and paired with something else to make something new.**


	4. Steel City

**AN: Punjab and Solitude by Karunesh are amazing! I love dancing to these songs. The flow of them is awesome! Simply amazing. Speaking of dancing, I was getting restless at work so I started doing some dance moves and it amused my coworkers' XD On the subject of work, I'm pretty happy in my new department. I mentioned last time I bit off more than I could chew and that's not the sole reason I switched. I have other reasons for switching departments and I made the right choice. So yeah. Moving forwards. Ugh. I think a trip to my podiatrist is in my future. I might've done something to my toe. It's bruised and swollen. I don't think it's broken but since I'm not a doctor, I can't say for sure. If my sister and I share a day off this week I'll have her take me to the doctor. I'm just hoping that I didn't damage the joint implant inside. That would mean more surgery...*headdesk* Moving on, my script is getting closer to the finish line! Whoo Whoo! The final draft is underway and I'm excited :) One more thing before we being. Yes, this story is going to be weird at first. Sci-fi is weird. Always has been and always will be. If sci-fi wasn't weird I would think that something is wrong with the universe *shrugs* Alright, let's get this gravy train rolling! When we left off, the team was off!**

 **Y'all know this part by now ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Steel City**

The team arrived in Pittsburgh that night and decided to get a fresh start in the morning. Well, Matty decided that and decided to accompany the gang on this mission. While this case had them unnerved, Matty was more so it seemed. It didn't show but something about this case had her cage rattled. Mac was also high on that list for obvious reasons. Jack was rattled because children were more or less involved now. Riley and Bozer were rattled simply because this case should be impossible and yet here they were. This case felt like something out of a sci-fi movie.

The next morning the gang was up bright and early at Matty's insistence and now figuring out where to go from here. Mac made the suggestion of checking the missing person records and see where the people were taken from.

"Sometimes a person will nab people from the same area. This area could be a spot for easy targets or where our bad guy feels most comfortable and knows well." Mac said.

Riley got right to work as soon as Mac made the suggestion.

"Anything Ri?" Jack asked.

"Yeah actually. Mac hit the nail on the head. Most of our missing people disappeared from the same area which is Carson St. or as some people refer to as South Side." Riley said.

"What's on Carson St.?" Matty asked.

"Some grocery stores, fast food places and other restaurants, some shops, a shopping plaza further down, mostly bars. There's a thing called the Carson St. Challenge. You go to each bar down the strip and take a drink until you get to the end. My guess is some of these people were bar hopping at the time they were taken." Riley said.

"Makes sense. When your drunk you're vulnerable." Bozer said.

"The others were nabbed in front of the stadiums. Some of them worked there while others were stragglers." Riley said.

"Any specific age range or similarities between victims?" Mac asked.

"No similarities. They're all random but the age range seems to be from 25 to at least 60." Riley said. "The number of victims is staggering and climbing."

"Alright, we need to get there and cover some ground. Mac and Jack will take South Side. Mac keep Jack on a tight leash." Matty said.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac said as Jack cried out "Hey!"

"Boze, you and Riley will investigate the stadiums. There's a good chance there's a Pirates game later this afternoon so be careful." Matty said.

"What about you mama?" Jack asked.

"I'll be having a long discussion with the chief of police and the mayor," Matty said. "I've already gotten all of us security clearance. If you have to use, use it. Now move it, people!"

The group separated and headed out to their areas.

Mac and Jack walked across the bridge to South Side and saw the neighborhood was relatively quiet but then again it was still morning. Most bars wouldn't be open until mid-afternoon so they decided to tackle all the businesses that were open. The answers were mixed and unsure, but the most recurring answer was from the employers. Employees went home and never showed up the next the day. A few employers said their employees were art students from the Art Institute and just assumed they had been busy with projects or were out partying with the Duquesne students.

"Thank you," Mac said as he and Jack left the little ice cream shop.

"Alright, what next? We've pretty much been getting the same answer." Jack asked taking a bite of his chocolate vanilla swirl.

"Let's head back across the bridge and go to the Art Institute. After that, we'll head to Duquesne University. By the time we get back some of the bars should be open." Mac said.

"So let's go already!" Jack said walking in the opposite direction.

"Jack!" Mac called.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The Art Institute is this way," Mac said pointing in the right direction.

"I knew that!" Jack exclaimed and walked the way Mac was pointing.

Mac rolled his eyes and followed Jack. He wondered how the others were doing.

Riley and Bozer headed to the football and baseball stadiums where some of the employees and sports goers were nabbed. Riley politely asked a custodian if the manager of the park was in and the man led to the two agents to the office.

"Let me do the talking, okay? Okay." Riley said entering the room.

"Can I help you two?" The manager asked.

"We're investigating the string of disappearances that have been occurring and we heard some of your employees were among the people that vanished," Riley said.

"Yes. I'm deeply saddened by this. Not only did my employees vanish but some people did as well. I'm very worried as the employees that vanished were students or high school children." He said.

"Any reason these kids would vanish? Did they have a history with drugs and stuff like that?" Bozer asked.

"No. None of them. Well, there was one but I fired him months ago." The manager said.

"And the people?" Riley asked.

"I say a handful of them are season regulars. The others are people that sit outside of the stadium to listen to the game." The manager said.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked. "Are you sure they aren't dealers or anything?"

"Oh no. I know because sometimes I would go out and talk to them. Some of them just pass by the stadium or they couldn't afford tickets so they enjoy listening and using their imaginations." The manager said.

"So other than the one, you have no problems with the employees?" Riley asked.

"No, not one." The manager said.

Riley nodded. "Anything you'd like to add?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry if I wasn't much help." The manager said.

"You were plenty of help," Riley said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh! One more thing. Melissa Bell. She's a college student but she also has a baby at home. Her fiance is worried. Please find her if you can." The manager said.

"We'll try. Do you happen to know where they live? We'd like to talk with the fiance." Bozer said.

"Sure. They live in an apartment just across the bridge." The manager said writing down the address.

The two thanked the manager and headed to their next destination. So far everyone got pretty much the same answer and it was no help. They hope something will come up that would lead them to their bad guy of the week.

 **Stopping right here for now. If I got anything wrong I'm sorry! I lived in Pittsburgh for only a year and I'm going off memory.**

 **Until Next Time! *insert something here, gone fishin'***

 **leah-Thank you love! Right?! It's not going to end well, I know it :(**


	5. Trouble Happens

**AN: I know. I freaking suck. Between work and writing my script, I've been a little busy. So yeah. I'm still trying to figure out a writing schedule...so far, I got nothing. Sigh. I'll figure it out eventually. Moving forwards. THAT SEASON FINALE THO! I'm not okay. No spoilers but goddamn. We better be getting a season 3 *unhappy wolf grumbles* Moving forwards. I finally saw Infinity War as well...my. freaking. god. I'm not okay. After MacGyver and Infinity War, I need hugs. Lots and lots of hugs...*dies* Alright, we need happy right now. Oh! Here's something for y'all. I'm finally going to answer the age-old question a lot of people have been asking me over the years. What is my Hogwarts House? Drum roll please! *drum rolls* And my Hogwarts House is...RAVENCLAW! Shout out to all my fellow Ravenclaws out there ;) By the way, Chamber of Secrets is my book/movie of the franchise. Not sure why just enjoyed it more than the others. The basilisk did creep me out when I was little but the other half of me wanted to pet it even though it's not real XD So yeah. There you go. That question has finally been answered. If you're a fan, what house are you in? What's your favorite book or movie? If you're not a fan, that's okay! But what about it don't you like? I'm curious. Okay, I'm done. Let's go! When we left off, the gang is in Pittsburgh, PA and the mission is afoot.**

 **Y'all know this bit by now ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Trouble Happens When Your Back Is Turned**

Matty walked down the hall to a familiar office. When she got to the building she didn't bother with the lady at the front desk and just went straight to the elevator. Matty didn't have time to play with the employees or the nosey front desk people. She didn't bother to knock just went inside and strode up to the desk and cleared her throat. The man behind the desk was ready to reprimand the person that dared disturbed his work. He stood up and looked over to find someone he had not seen in a long time.

"Matilda Webber?" The mayor asked.

"Matty and yes, long time no see Matthew," Matty said.

"What brings you here? I thought you were working for some think tank now." Matthew asked.

"I do but I'm here on important business in which I need to speak with you and the chief of police." She said.

"Oh? Care to tell me what this business is first?" He asked.

"Just get Andrew here and then we'll talk," Matty said with a voice she usually reserved for interrogating the baddies.

"Right," Matthew said picking up his phone.

While Matthew made the call to summon the chief of police, Matty called the others for updates and groaned when they pretty much got the same answers. Mac and Jack were on their way to the Art Institute to talk to the Dean and some of the staff as well the students. Riley and Bozer were on their way to talk to a girls fiance. Matty hung up and sighed. This case was going to make her go grey. Andrew Wills, chief of police, walked in a few moments later and was surprised to see Matty like the mayor had been.

"Matty? How long has it been?" Andrew asked.

"Not long enough." Matty joked.

"So now that we're all gathered together, Matty what is this about?" Matthew asked.

Matty went into her explanation and told them only what they needed to know without revealing or blowing her cover. Phoenix technically doesn't exist and it needed to stay that way. By the time she was done, the gentlemen in the room were speechless. Matty not only knew of the missing people but that there was someone running an underground lab using the missing people as their victims. The mayor and chief of police were trying to keep it hush hush in order to keep the citizens from mass hysteria and from seeking the lab out.

"I should also mention I have alpha level security clearance and I'm using it. I'm taking over this operation and I do not want any interference unless I call for it." Matty said in a voice that said 'I dare you to fight me.'

The mayor and chief of police were still a little speechless but found their voices.

"Matty, don't you need a team?" Matthew asked.

"I have a team and they're already out in the field doing their jobs," Matty said.

"What about resources?" Andrew asked.

"We're fine for now and like I said I'll call if we need anything," Matty said. "All you need to do is make sure that the people are taken care of and are still unaware of what's going on. The last thing we need is mass panic."

"Alright. Just please be careful." Matthew said.

"I will be. I can't say the same for one of my agents." Matty said.

"Let me guess, he or she is clumsy?" Andrew asked.

"He is clumsy but I was talking about his need to improvise," Matty said.

"Improvise?" Matthew asked.

"That's for a rainy day. I need to get back to my agents before trouble finds them." Matty said.

"Go on, we'll be here if you need us," Matthew said and Andrew nodded his agreement.

Just as she was about to leave her phone went off. She answered and she closed her eyes as she listened to the frantic voice on the other side. She reassured the voice and hung up. She sighed and knew her boy was going to get into some trouble sooner or later.

"Damn trouble magnet," Matty muttered under her breath.

"What's going on Matty?" Andrew asked.

"Trouble is what's going on," Matty said. "One of my agents was just snatched by the bad guy of the week."

 **Bet it's Mac.**

 **Until Next Time! #ravenclawpride**

 **Guest 1-Thank you! Baby Mac is going to be so adorbs :) ALL OF THE FLUFF!**

 **Leah-That finale! I'm not okay...*sniffs* Thank you doll!**

 **Guest 2-Here you go love ;)**

 **BapBapBap28-MAXIMUM EFFORT! AAAAAAAAAAH!**


	6. The Trouble Magnet

**AN: I know. I suck. Real life has been a mess and I decided to take another small break and focus on the things I needed to. With that said, I have returned! Whoo! I also sliced my finger open on the first knuckle, I couldn't bend it without it bleeding pretty heavily. No stitches needed but I had to keep it tightly bandaged for the first three days. It's nearly scarred over now. Hooray for being a speed healer! Moving forwards. I'm still trying to work out a writing schedule which isn't working, so the only thing I can do for now is update at least once (maybe twice) a week. Daily updates aren't going to happen for a while now. Sorry y'all. Moving on! I started a YouTube channel for my belly dancing...oh goddesses what have I done?! Lol. It's nice though. My videos were just sitting on a flash drive gathering dust, with YouTube they don't have to. I'll have more info up on my profile once the "construction" on it is complete :) Moving right along. The script is going well. Saw Deadpool 2 last night with my bestie and laughed my ass off. Might need back surgery. Still dancing the night away. Starting jogging in the mornings. We get another season of MacGyver. Wait...You heard ;) Renewed for season 3 baby! Yeah! Oh, and the Cavs play tonight...dear everything. Alright, let's get moving. When we left off, Matty had a chat with some people and it took a turn for the worst.** **Dammit, Mac.**

 **Y'all know this bit by now ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **The Trouble Magnet Strikes Again**

With Mac and Jack

"Dude they have a T-Rex!" Jack said.

"I see it, Jack," Mac mumbled looking around as if his Spidey senses were buzzing.

Jack looked over at Mac and saw that look. If Mac had that Spidey sense face, something was off. They headed inside and Mac still had that face on. Jack hoped that trouble wasn't nearby, but this was them and they always seemed to attract some type of trouble. Mac especially. Jack began to wonder if he needed to put Mac in a bubble. They gained access inside and headed upstairs to the Dean's office. The school had artwork from all levels and different styles all over the walls. They could smell delicious smells coming from the culinary student kitchens and student restaurant upstairs. Both Mac and Jack's mouths were watering. The two knocked on the door and heard a "come in" from the other side.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The Dean asked. "Young man, shouldn't you be in school? It is a school day and I know the last few days are a pain but you must attend."

Mac blushed and mumbled again. "I'm 25."

"Sorry, ma'am. He's 25, I know he looks young but trust me." Jack said with a charming smile.

"My apologies young man. Now, what can I do for you?" The Dean asked.

"We work with the government and we need to ask you a few questions about the disappearances of your students," Mac said.

"Of course. Ask away." The Dean said.

They asked the same questions as they did the shop owners in South Side. The Dean told them pretty much the same thing except the students don't have a set schedule as most of them have to work around their schedules and many of them make changes to them regularly. A chunk had such hectic schedules they had to switch to the online programs. The students that vanished she quietly assumed they had been partying or hanging out with the Duquesne students as most of them did but when they didn't show up or log in to class she silently informed the families and police. So basically the Dean knew no more or less than anyone else.

"Thank you for your time, sorry to disturb you," Mac said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't have any more information for you." The Dean said.

"That's okay. I'm sure a lead will pop up somewhere. Sometimes it's when we least expect it." Jack assured.

"Well then. I wish you two the best of luck. I'm glad the government is taking this seriously. Most missing children don't get so lucky." She said.

Mac and Jack agreed on that and headed out. They headed for the elevators when Jack stopped.

"Hey dude, there's a bathroom right around the corner. I'm just going to go before we head to Duquesne." Jack said.

"Alright. I'll be here." Mac said.

Jack vanished around the corner and Mac began to look at some of the artwork that was on the wall. It was pretty impressive. There were many different styles as well as levels. Some pictures were of anatomy and others seemed like game art. There were definitely some creative people here.

Mac was so busy looking at the different pieces displayed on the wall he failed to see someone creeping behind him. He was grabbed from behind and cloth was pressed firmly on his face. Mac tried to hold his breath while trying to break the hold. He took a deep breath when his lungs couldn't take anymore but he did manage to break from the hold. He pushed the person back weakly and tried to run but stumbled to the back staircase. He jumped when his phone rang and he nearly fell down the stairs. He caught himself and answered his phone with clumsy fingers.

 _"Mac, where'd you bud?"_

Mac tried hard to concentrate but he was too woozy and close to passing out. He finally managed to say something.

"Jack...b been druuugged...ssstaircase." He said.

 _"Hold on buddy! I'm coming!"_

Mac hung up and tried to walk but couldn't, he fell to the floor and jumped when he heard the door above him open, he prayed it was Jack but the man would've made himself known. Loudly. A girl came down the stairs with a bright smile. She was wearing a white sundress with her white hair in pigtail braids.

"My my. You're handsome. I knew I made the right choice. I saw you and that man come in, and the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you." She said happily.

Mac's vision began to fade, he felt his being placed in her lap and she stroked his hair.

"You're perfect. So perfect." She cooed. "Don't worry my sweet baby. We'll be home soon."

Mac tried to move and tried to think but in the end, he lost his battle with the darkness and it sucked him under.

 **I know. I know. I promise you, baby Mac is coming! Reviews coming next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! When life gives you lemons, chuck'em right back.**


	7. Uh Oh

**AN: I'm trying. You know summer really isn't a busy time for me. Usually from Halloween to New Years is my busy time. Summer is usually slow but this year has been a little bumpy. Anyway. I've been working on my script and it's nearly done! I'm super excited! My little ink monster is all grown up *sniffs* He also quoted Legend of Zelda XD I'm a proud mommy. Speaking of ink monsters, Bendy and the Ink Machine is almost over! NOOO! I love that game. Moving forward. It's World Cup time! My brothers are very excited. I'm writing this while watching Russia vs Saudi Arabia XD What about y'all? Are you watching the World Cup? If so, who are you voting for? Since the USA didn't make it this year, I'm sticking to one of my roots which is Germany. Germany has a good team from what I've heard, so COME ON GERMANY! I also have to give some love to my other roots which are Ireland and Hungary. I'm definitely giving love to Morroco, India, and Egypt because I'm a belly dancer and most of my dances are a combination of these nations and y'all know I'm head over heels in love with belly dancing. If you're not into soccer and couldn't care less, MacGyver is getting a season 3 and I'm curious as to what your theories are. I'll be sharing mine in the next chapter, but I want to hear from you guys and gals! Alright, I'm done rambling! Let's get going!**

 **Mistakes are made and flames are disgusting.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Uh Oh...**

Riley and Bozer made to the home of the fiance and knocked on the door. Thankfully Riley remembered to ask for the address before they left the stadium. The door opened revealing a man about Mac's age looking like he hadn't slept in ages. The two felt a little bad for the young father. Riley especially since she spent a good chunk of her life watching her mother stumble as a single parent.

"Can I help you?" He asked wearily.

"Hi, we're investing the disappearances that have been happening and we have a few questions regarding your fiancee," Riley said softly.

"Of course! Please come in." He said letting the agents. "Are you with the police?"

"Something like that. What can you tell us about your fiancee?" Bozer asked.

"Melissa's a great partner and a fantastic mother. This is actually the first time since her disappearance I've gotten Damien to sleep." He said. "Oh sorry! I'm Nick by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Nick. I'm Riley and that's Bozer." Riley said. "So you two have a son? How old is he?"

"He'll be two in December. Please find Melissa before then. I can't bear the thought of her missing his birthday." Nick said.

"Don't worry, we're doing everything we can. Has Melissa been exhibiting any strange behavior? Has she ever mentioned wanting to leave or run away?" Bozer asked.

"No. Melissa loves it here. Well, not this apartment but Pittsburgh in general. She wouldn't dare leave Damien behind and we've been doing great. So no. No odd behavior or anything. It was as if though she just vanished into thin air." Nick said.

Riley typed as Nick explained. She wanted to be sure she got all the info, just then her phone rang and she excused herself then went into the hallway.

"Matty? Bozer and I are almost finished." Riley asked.

 _"Wrap it up. Mac's been taken."_

"What?!" She exclaimed.

 _"It seems like our bad guy of the week decided Mac would make a good test subject."_

"Fuck. Alright, where are you and Jack?" Riley asked.

 _"The hotel. Get here fast."_

"On our way," Riley said.

She went back into the apartment to grab Bozer.

"Boze we got a go. Matty called it's an emergency." Riley said.

"Oh snap. Sorry to bail Nick." Bozer said.

"No, go take care of what you need. All I ask is that if you find Melissa please bring her back to me." Nick said.

"We'll do our best," Riley said.

Riley and Bozer left heading back to the hotel. Mac the trouble magnet strikes again.

With Mac and The Baddie of The Week-Location Unknown But Pretty Sure, It's Underground

Mac struggled against his bindings but couldn't get loose.

"You really shouldn't struggle love. You'll get hurt." A voice said lovingly.

Mac growled behind the gag that was silencing him. A large piece of cloth was shoved in his mouth then sealed in with some type of stretchy material that was tied tightly over his nose and mouth. He was thankful though that he was still able to breathe, the material was stretchy and breathable.

"Now baby, behave yourself. I'd hate to knock you back out." She said sternly.

Mac glared at her and watched as she gathered things that she needed while she hummed a lullaby. Then Mac had a thought.

'This women was once a mother and must've lost her child. Since she takes both men and women, she must've miscarried before finding out the gender. The grieve shoved her over the edge.' Mac thought.

Mac struggled a little more. He needed to get away and back to his team. He felt blood running down his hands and was just about use that to slip his bonds when she turned around and walked behind him. He flinched when he heard her gasp.

"Matthew! What have you done!?" She exclaimed.

'Matthew?' Mac wondered.

He whimpered when he felt a pinch in his neck and the room spun in a dizzy haze.

"I'm sorry Mathew but this is for your own good. Sleep. When you wake up, things will be better."

Her voice sounded like it was underwater and he fell to a drugged sleep with a prayer that Jack would show up soon.

 **Baby Mac is only a chapter away! Are you ready ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *spews word vomit***

 **Guest-Indeed! I'm in the same boat as Mac. I'm 26 but I don't look it. In fact, my coworkers said I looked fresh out of high school XD I always feel bad when I don't update. I'm working on not worrying about it and I should stop apologizing/explaining myself when I don't. I'm really happy people love my writing :) It gives me the warm fuzzies.**

 **Leah-I didn't forget my love! I have it written down and will get to it soon :)**


	8. Tiny Mac

**AN: MY SCRIPT IS FINALLY FINISHED! *dies* Did-did I die again?! *swears a blue streak* Oh well. Now that it's finished, I can move on to my next book project. Whoo! In great news, my regulars know that I've needed a new laptop for some time and I finally had enough money to order one! Yay! It's on its way and I'm so happy :) Anyway. Theories! I said I would share a few with you guys and gals about season 3. Some of you might have the same idea, and that's cool :) Theory number 1: Mac goes after the baddies to stop them from making the super soldier drug. Which will not end well. 2: Mac's father doesn't put in Mac's request to quit and still works for Phoenix. 3: Opposite of 2 and Jack also quits, he and Mac work together for some other organization. 4: Thornton or Nikki returns! Just a feeling. 5: Murdoc takes advantage of Mac quitting Phoenix and goes after him. 6: Mac is taken by the Organization. Last: James does something drastic and Mac pays the price. Oh boy. I have more but we'd be here a while XD What do you think so far? Thoughts? Your theories? Alright. Y'all have been waiting patiently for this. I promised baby Mac and baby Mac is here! Let's get going! When we left off, Riley and Bozer get the call that Mac's missing.**

 **Profile still underconstruction...boo...**

 **Mistakes? Probably. Flames?! *grabs garbage pail***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Tiny Mac**

"There's gotta be something," Jack said pacing the hotel room.

The gang spent the rest of yesterday going over what they already knew and got an early start this morning at Jack's insistence. Riley and Matty were working on finding out who the person actually is and where their last address is or was. Jack and Bozer were supposed to help but were too restless. The hotel room had a kitchen and Bozer was in front of the stove making lunch and stress cooking which he often did when he worried about Mac or anyone else in their little family.

"I got something," Riley said.

"What is it?" Bozer asked coming in with a tray of chicken nuggets and fresh cut fries.

Everyone took a plate and dug in as they listened to Riley.

"Alright, our baddie is one Vanessa Love. She was a medical student as well a genetic engineer major at Duquesne University." Riley relayed. "In order to save money she lived with her grandmother."

"Address?" Matty asked.

"Just ten minutes down the street from the Universtiy," Riley said.

"Alright, finish your lunch. We'll head out as soon as everyone's done." Matty said.

The team did just that. They finished their lunch in record time and piled into an SUV then took off to Vanessa's grandmothers. Jack parked on the street and the gang got out then headed up the stairs to the porch. Riley rang the doorbell and the door opened revealing a little old woman.

"Hello dearies, how may I help you?" The old woman asked kindly.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're investigating the disappearances and believe your granddaughter might be involved," Matty said.

"Oh my! I suspected as much. Please, come in dears." The elder woman said. "Rest yourselves anywhere. Pardon my manners but I haven't introduced myself. I'm Noelle Love."

The gang introduced themselves and jumped right into things. The sooner they find Mac, the better.

"Mrs. Love-" Matty started.

"Noelle dear. I haven't been Mrs. Love since my George passed away." Noelle said.

"Noelle. What did you mean by you suspected as much?" Matty asked.

"'Nessa's been unstable since the night she watched her daddy, my son Alex, get murdered in a drive-by when she was only eight. Her mother, the devil woman, cheated on Alex and left them. I never liked that girl. She never treated my Alex right. George and I adopted her and did the best we could." Noelle said. "We thought she finally leveled out when she met Jamie. But we were wrong."

"What happened Noelle?" Riley asked.

"'Nessa and Jamie got engaged to be married. That right around when George died. She and George were close, they were. My dear husband died of lung cancer, now mind you young'uns smoking back in our day was fairly common. Everyone thought there would be no consequences. Boy was they wrong." Noelle said fondly. "For months 'Nessa was on autopilot and didn't interact with anyone. Then she got news that she was pregnant. She was absolutely happy. Jamie was floored. Things went from happy to bad all with the snap of a jazz hand."

"How so?" Matty asked.

"'Nessa came home from school early one day in tears. She was in pain. I took her to the hospital, the news broke her more. She had miscarried. The doctors took care of it and sent her home. We never even knew the gender." Noelle said sadly. "The next day was worse. We got a call from Jamie's mother. He had bitten a bullet."

"Damn. I'm willing to bet all of that sent Vanessa over the edge." Jack said.

"Oh yes. She hasn't been home in weeks and then those poor young'uns and people go missing. I know my girl is behind it, deep in my bones, I know it." Noelle said. "Stop her, please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"We will. Do happen to know where she might be?" Matty asked.

"There's an old underground bunker she and a friend found when they were little. Go across the bridge by the Art Institutes and ride the lift up, that's all I know." Noelle said.

"You did good Noelle. Thank you." Matty assured.

Noelle nodded and wished them well as they left then speed off. Riley typed furiously and got the location of the bunker. When they got there, Jack and Matty ordered Riley and Bozer to stay behind as they weren't armed and to keep watch.

Matty and Jack went into the bunker and asked Riley if this was the location. Riley confirmed and she was right. In a chair was a small toddler, no older than two, bound, gagged, and swimming in clothes. Vanessa was over by the table putting things together.

"Alright, Mattew. Almost done sweetie and we'll go home." Vanessa said with a smile.

The toddler flinched and struggled a little. Jack crept up behind Vanessa and worked on subduing her while Matty took care of the toddler. The toddler revealed himself and Matty called to Jack. After Jack had Vanessa bound with zip ties, he recognized the little boy Matty was holding. He took the toddler, giant t-shirt and all into his arms and lead Matty out with a screaming Vanessa. Exfil had arrived, Matty having called them on their way to the bunker and half Exfil took Vanessa away while the other half raided the bunker for the research and shut it down.

"Was there anyone else down there?" Matty asked.

"No, ma'am. We did find a list of names though. It seems like Vanessa kept a log of her victims." One of the Exfil agents said.

"Alright. Make a copy of it then sweep the city. Try to find any of the victims whether they're dead or alive. Once you find them, speak to the families." Matty ordered.

"Right away ma'am." He said, then left to do his job.

Matty got back to the SUV and smiled at the scene before her. Mac was wrapped in a blanket with his face buried in Jacks' chest. Jack raised a finger to his lips then pointed to Mac. Mac had fallen asleep. Matty nodded and had Bozer drive back to the hotel. At the hotel, Matty turned to the back and looked at Bozer and Jack.

"You boys take Mac to the room and take good care of him, Riley and I are going shopping," Matty said softly.

"Shopping?! At a time like this?!" Jack exclaimed quietly.

Mac whimpered and shifted. Jack rubbed his back while shushing gently. Mac snuggled closer to Jack kept on slumbering.

Everyone but Jack aw'd. Jack rolled his eyes but silently admitted it was damn cute.

"Yes, we're going shopping. Mac's going to need clothes that fit him." Matty said.

"Right," Jack said softly.

"Alright, you ladies take care of that. Jack and I got our boy." Bozer said.

'My Mac.' Jack thought to himself. "Yup. We got him. Just don't go crazy."

"No promises," Riley said with a smirk.

Jack groaned and got out of the SUV then headed inside with Bozer. When they got to room, Jack tried to get Mac to lay on the bed but the little boy woke up slightly and tightly gripped his shirt. Jack laid down on the bed and placed Mac next to him.

"I got you bud. Go back to sleep." Jack said softly rubbing the tiny back.

Mac nodded and let himself fall back to sleep. He hoped this was all a bad dream.

 **Oh, Mac. You're in for it bud.**

 **Guest-Wow! My younger brothers are the same. Baby Mac is definitely going to give everyone the warm fuzzies. I'm going to murder you all with fluff. Oh yeah. Mac is really in for it when Jack's Papa Bear Mode goes into overdrive. Hell, it already is ;)**

 **Long Live BARCUS-The guilt trip is coming and so is fluffy goodness from Baby Mac ;)**


	9. Calm Before

**AN: *pokes head out of hidey-hole and looks around* Nope...*hides again* Lol. Hey guys and gals! Happy Belated Canada Day and 4th of July! If you don't celebrate these holidays, Happy Belated Wednesday :) I really wanted to get this out sooner, but anxiety. Yeah. We all know what happened the last time I wrote while in my negative headspace. Sigh. I really wish I could go back in time and made sure I took the time to take care of myself first then worry about updating. This time, I did and I'm all good! Also, my regulars know I tend to take July 5th off regardless. July 5th, 2011 was the day my grandfather died. I was pretty close to him and didn't take his death too well despite me accepting his death early on. When the reality hit, I fell into a black hole. I got better and back to my old self :) When the 5th rolls around, I take the day off just to reflect and remember the man my grandfather was. I'm back though! I'm all good. So how was everyone's Canada Day or 4th? Did y'all see fireworks, have some good eats, set off some fireworks? More importantly, did y'all have fun? Alright, I've rambled enough! Let's get going! When we left off, we rescued a baby Mac!**

 **Profile still under construction...boo**

 **Mistakes? Most likely. Flames?! *grabs Emergency Winchester Hunting Kit***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Calm Before The Coming Hurricane**

Matty and Riley return to the hotel with bags filled with stuff for Mac and what he would need until they figured out how to return him back to normal. When they entered the room Bozer was cooking in the kitchen. Before they could ask where Jack and Mac were, Bozer turned and placed a finger over his lips indicating they needed to be silent, then pointed to the boys' room. The girls tiptoed over to the room and smiled at the scene before them. Mac and Jack were both peacefully sleeping with Jack curled protectively around Mac. Mac was snuggled into Jacks' chest with one tiny hand grasping the man's shirt and the other hand was by his face as he sucked his little thumb.

The girls aw'd and snapped a few pictures then silent shut the door letting the two sleep on. The girls then dumped out their shopping out on the coffee table and sorted through the clothes and items. Riley sorted the clothes and folded them neatly on the table while Matty sorted the items and placed most of them in hers and Jacks bag knowing Mac would probably go through them and try to hide them or throw them away. These items included smaller blankets, spill-proof tumblers and baby wipes because even an adult Mac could be messy, pull-ups just in case, some softer hairbrushes and toothbrushes, and a car seat which was already set up in the SUV.

The girls talked quietly amongst themselves until Bozer told them dinner was ready. Luckily for them, Jack was already up. The man stumbled into the room and grabbed a set of clothes for Mac and walked back into the room shutting the door. Jack came back out with a sleepy-eyed Mac dressed in summer pajamas and sat at the table placing the little boy in his lap. Mac would've tried to sit in the empty next to Jack but he was too tired to care right now.

"How are you doing Mac?" Matty asked.

"I'm otay." Mac yawn closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he realized his pronunciation of "okay" was "otay". Like a two-year-old. He began to panic.

"Mac? What's wrong bud?" Jack asked.

Mac shook his head. His face was red with embarrassment and tears were in his eyes.

The little family shared a concerned look and then came to a realization.

"Oh, Mac. It's okay, you know how two-year-olds talk." Riley tried to soothe.

"But I'm not two!" Mac cried.

"Right now, like or not, you are and you'll have to deal with it until we figure out how to change you back," Matty said.

"But I don' want to be liddle!" Mac cried.

Mac hid his face behind his long blonde bangs and his tiny hands then cried softly. It doesn't take much to upset babies. He felt Jack shift and started rocking. The soothing motion calmed him down and he scrubbed his face. Jack took his chin and gently turned his face towards him.

"Angus Timothy, you know it's going to be okay. You know why?" Jack asked.

"Betause you say so," Mac replied.

"Damn straight. Have I ever broken a promise to you?" Jack asked.

Mac shook his head.

"Alright then. I know it's going to be tough having to rely on us for a lot right now, but think about this, I'm not going to leave you. Ever. You're stuck with me until the end of my days, kiddo." Jack said.

"I'm here to Mac," Riley said with a smile.

"Me too! Oh! I'm going to have to find recipes suitable for a baby!" Bozer said putting dinner on the table then made a note to surf the internet later.

"I'm not a baby." Mac pouted.

"Yes, you are. Baby Einstein." Matty said with a wink.

Mac blushed and stuck his tongue out at her.

"We're all here Mac. You can't get rid of us." Matty said.

Mac nodded and felt better. It was going to be tough leaning on his friends for pretty much everything but he could tolerate it for the time being. With the heartfelt moment out of the way, dinner was served. Bozer decided Mac's comfort foods, grilled cheese and potato soup, would be good. Mac ate his dinner happily while listening to his chit chat about different things. Bozer and Riley discussed plans on how to beat Resident Evil 7 on the hard mode while Jack and Matty discussed work-related things. Mac tuned them out and ate. He would discuss his own work-related things with Matty later.

Later after dinner had been cleaned up and dishes were washed then put away, found the gang vegging out in front of the TV. Jack was snoozing with a sleeping Mac on his chest swaddled in one of his new blankets. Riley had taken some pictures for the family album she and Matty were planning. Bozer was on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table, taking notes on some new recipes.

The little family was at peace. For now, at least.

 **Resident Evil 7 was murder on hard mode! Also. THAT FLUFF, THO!**

 **Until Next Time! *waiting for s3 to start***

 **Leah-Baby Mac! It's coming my love I promise ;)**

 **sassysarcasticlove-Love the name sweetie! *dances in the confetti* Thank you, I'm so excited and happy! I've been researching on what to do next. My new laptop should be here next week! Yay! More fluff and cuddles! Oh gosh the cuddles *thuds* Right? All you see these days is family defending the ones doing wrong. It's sweet in all but got to draw the line somewhere *shrugs* I'm betting 1 is going to happen but I also feel that it won't. We'll have to wait and see. Aw, thank you! My ANs are my way of communicating with y'all. I'm not all always going to be able to answer reviews so ANs help :) I love talking with my readers.**

 **KAZ-Here you go sweetie ;) Happy Belated 4th!**

 **Guest-Neither does the FNAF lore but people still make sense of it *shrugs* Just one of those things I suppose.**


	10. Heading Home

**AN: Like a superhero, my attention was needed elsewhere. That and I had to nurse a pulled muscle (LUCKY ME IT WAS MY LEFT SHOULDER AND I'M LEFT HANDED!) for a few days, and I've been helping my friend's grandmother take care of his German Shepherd, Gohan (he and I loved DBZ when we younger and Gohan is our favorite character XD). If you ever owned a German Shepherd, you know a bored Shepherd can be bad. This breed is a working dog and is active. I've been taking Gohan for runs in the morning then throughout the day I'll take him for walks and to a park near my house to run off some energy (Gohan is fully grown and will be a year old this Christmas). Still waiting for my new laptop to come. It was supposed to be here last week but is late. I'll be calling later to find out why it's late. Pfffft. Moving forward! After this fic is over I'll be releasing the promised crossover with H5O ;) I've delayed for so long because I wasn't happy with it. I rewrote the thing twenty times. TWENTY! Blegh. I don't know how long this will be so...*shrugs*...Let's get going! I'm done rambling.**

 **New profile up and running!**

 **Mistakes? Most likely. Flames? *steals Macs tools***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Heading Home**

The day after Vanessa had been committed to a psych ward by the state, the gang decided it was time to go home. Jack and Matty had been dreading it. They knew the calm was gone and the storm was here. Mac had been in a mood since yesterday. Jack and the others knew it was due to Mac being downsized and his independent streak now being demolished or at least knocked down a peg. Having to rely on someone for almost everything when he had been taking care of himself so long was hard and frustrating. The toddler threw a mini fit about having to sit in a car seat.

"No!" Mac stated loudly.

"Mac, man come on. You can't sit normally and you know it." Bozer said.

"No. I'm too big fow a taw sea'!" Mac tried to argue.

"Mac. Park your butt and get strapped in! I will put you over my knee." Jack threatened.

"You wouldn't," Mac said.

Jack knelt down to his level and gave Mac a firm stare. "Try me."

Mac sighed and raised his arms. Jack nodded and placed Mac in the car seat and strapped him in. After Mac was strapped in and the others were buckled, Jack hopped into the driver side and took off for the airport were their jet was waiting for them.

Once at the airport and the gang settled in for the long ride home. Mac sat alone on one of the couches pouting as he heard Jack and Matty try to make arrangements for Mac. While Bozer and Mac have lived with each other for some time and known each other for years, Bozer knew next to nothing about childcare. Jack wanted to keep Mac at his place but knew Bozer would be lonely and would miss Mac. Plus Bozer really didn't know how to cook for one person. It was definitely a conflict. Mac was an adult sure, but he is a child for the foreseeable future and needed structure. Not bouncing around from place to place.

"What if Mac stays with Jack during the week and goes home on the weekends? I mean divorced parents do it all the time and some of their kids turned out fine." Riley said.

"We'll try it. If it doesn't we'll have to come with something else. Mac is also on leave along with Jack." Matty said.

"Leave? I tan't be on leave!" Mac exclaimed.

"Mac it'll be too dangerous for you to work," Jack said.

"I'll wort wif Matty," Mac tried.

"Mac, you'll get bored working with me," Matty said.

"I don't want to top woting. Peas!" Mac said with his puppy dog eyes.

"How about a compromise?" Bozer asked.

"What did you have in mind Boze?" Matty asked.

"Well, like the living situation, we let Mac work with Matty. If it doesn't work out, we'll figure something out." Bozer said.

"Alright. We'll give it a shot." Matty said.

The jet grew silent until Riley couldn't stand the pout on Mac's little face. She pulled out her tablet and pulled up her Gameboy emulator then loaded Pokemon Red. Riley got up and sat next to Mac.

"Alright, little brother. Time to introduce you to the wonderful world of Pokemon." Riley said.

Mac looked at Riley and took her tablet as she explained the game. Mac chose Squirtle as his starter and gave him a nickname.

"Surfer?" Riley asked.

Mac nodded and played with Riley until they landed. The made it all the way to Lt. Surges gym with an already evolved Surfer. Riley was proud of her little brother. He got into the game a little. She figured it was mostly because Pokemon is strategy driven and kept Mac on his toes. Especially when it came to Misty. Water vs. Water with no other Pokemon was quite the battle.

Jack took Mac back to his place where Mac finally broke down as the reality he was trying to reject broke loose and attacked his mind relentlessly. The others had been waiting for the storm and it was here. Mac was kicking up a fuss about being little and having to rely on everyone when he should be able to do it himself. He fussed about having to sit in car seats and having spill-proof cups. He fussed about being turned into a helpless baby. He fussed, cried, screamed, you name it. Then came the waterworks. Mac was sitting on the floor now sobbing his little heart out. Jack couldn't handle anymore and scooped him up into his arms, calming his boy down.

"I don' wanna be liddle." Mac hiccuped.

"I know buddy. I know." Jack said rubbing the boys back.

The others watched as Jack managed to calm Mac down with little to no effort. Sometimes those two didn't even need words. It amazed them.

When Jack knew Mac was calm he set the toddler down and had a thought.

"You know, you didn't get to finish your project before we left," Jack said.

Mac's eyes lit up and toddled to the picnic table where his work was still sitting. He climbed onto the bench but couldn't see his work if he sat down and couldn't reach anything even if he stood up. He squeaked when Jack picked him up and placed him in the middle of the table. Mac smiled his thanks and got to work. Jack smiled back and ruffled Mac's shaggy baby hair.

Jack headed over the island counter where the others were and saw they were looking at him.

"I had a project for Mac before we left. I wanted to see if he make me a better security system." Jack said popping open a beer. "He was upset when he had to abandon it."

"What about the whole fuss thing? I mean you calmed him down like nothing. It takes me forever just to get him to even talk to me." Bozer said.

"I don't know what to tell ya Boze. Sometimes I don't even need to talk to Mac. I just need to be there." Jack said.

The group watched a little Mac work and saw how content he was as he moved his little fingers. The storm of Mac came and went, but storms always come back.

 **My dear Leah wanted a cheering up Mac chapter and it's here! Not my usual, but I like it. Also, Surfer was the name I always gave my Squirtle in Red and Yellow.**

 **Until Next Time! *hums Speed Racer theme***

 **Reviews will be answered next time! Gohan is probably waiting for me to take him to the park.**


	11. Goodnight Moon

**AN: Fanfiction becomes non-existent when I start a new book project...or in my case two. Two ongoing novellas. Oh boy...luckily I know what and where I want the first to go, so that saves me a bit of time and grief. The second one? Not so much. Pfft. I wanted it to be a horror title but so far it's more of a suspense thriller. Which is fine by me but good lord. The second one is kicking my butt. I wish it would cooperate already! Moving forward. I'm having a Q &A weekend on my Instagram! If you'd like to ask a question or want to stop by and say hey, please do so! Visit my profile for a list of my social media :) And yes, I'll be running it until tomorrow! So you have today and tomorrow to ask questions. Moving forward! So my twisted brain has a little idea for me, but I want your view on it. Baby Mac, with chicken pox. I know I've done Mac with the chicken pox as an adult, but then my brain asked what about now while he's a stinking adorable babby? So what do y'all think? A little sick Mac with some Papa Jack who's parental instincts are in overdrive? Alright, time for more fluff! Here we go!**

 **Profile up and running!**

 **Mistakes? Most likely. Flames?! *grab my MacGyver kit***

 **Enjoy my sweeties!**

 **Goodnight Moon. Goodnight Mac.**

While Mac was distracted with his project, the others made quick work of "Mac" proofing the condo. Jack and Bozer installed safety bars on the guest bed or rather Mac's bed while the girls set up Mac's bathroom. The safety bars were there to keep Mac from rolling off the bed. Mac was a restless sleep and would sometimes end up on the floor especially after a nightmare. Bozer put together small set of stairs, so Mac could get in and out of bed with ease. The girls were putting stools and a small pool like ladder in the bathroom, so Mac could have some independence. When they were done with that they took the liberty to "Mac" proof the rest of the condo. For Jack's sanity and Mac's safety.

It took a few hours but it was finished. Sharp things were placed in a spot where Mac can't reach, electronics stored away, glassware carefully put up high, and medicines (for Jack's sanity) were under lock and key. Other things they couldn't put away or lock up so they would have to keep a close eye on Mac. Speaking of whom. The gang looked toward the picnic and smiled. The girls cooed and while the guys smiled. They all took pictures. Mac had conked out over his work.

"I guess it's bedtime," Matty said.

Jack nodded and walked over to Mac. He gently rubbed the tiny back and whispered to Mac. The tiny blonde opened his eyes and blinked owlishly to Jack.

"Hey, bud. C'mon. Bedtime." Jack said softly. "Let's say goodnight to everyone."

Mac rubbed his eyes and yawned. He nodded sleepily and raised his arms.

Jack picked him up and carried him over to the other. He sat him down and let Mac say goodnight to everyone. He toddled over to Matty first.

"Night Matty." Mac yawned.

"Night sweetie. I'll see you in the morning." Matty said giving Mac a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Mac returned the hug and kiss. He moved on to Riley next and raised his arms. Riley smiled and happily picked him up.

"Night Wiley," Mac said sleepily kissing her cheek.

"Night night little brother," Riley said hugging him, then kissed his cheek like Matty. "Sweet dreams."

She didn't want to let him go so she walked over to Bozer. Mac fist bumped him when Bozer held out his fist.

"Night dude. I'll be over bright and early to make waffles for breakfast." Bozer said with a smile.

Mac yawned and nodded. That sounded good.

"Tound good. Night." Mac mumbled.

Riley reluctantly handed Mac over to him and the others headed out for home, locking up behind them. They would see the two in the morning.

Jack helped a mostly asleep Mac get ready for bed then tucked in. Jack watched Mac sleep for a few minutes just reassuring himself Mac was fine before heading out the to the main area. He cleaned up Mac's project and placed it in a safe spot. He set the alarm and turned off the light except for the light above the stove. He headed into his room, changed, and settled into his own bed. He fell into a light sleep.

Thunder rattled the condo and woke Mac up. When he was little he was scared of storms. A bully from his kindergarten class told him that thunderstorms were the perfect time for monsters and demons to take him to Hell. As an adult, thunderstorms didn't scare him but they still bothered him. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and saw the small staircase and climbed down. He toddled out of his room and down the hall to Jack's.

The door was slightly opened, so Mac pushed it open a little and headed in. He didn't want to Jack but he didn't want to be alone either. Thunder roared loudly once more and it spurred Mac to race inside. He climbed up to the bed and crawled under the covers. He snuggled into the Jack and fell back to sleep after feeling Jack's arm wrap around him.

Jack heard the storm outside and then heard Mac running in. The poor kid wasn't scared of storms but they bothered him to no end. Jack would often sit with the kid until the storm passed or talk with him on the phone if the storm was at night. There were a few times were Mac came over during a storm and spent the night. He felt Mac climbing under the covers and snuggling against him. He fell back asleep when he heard Mac's soft snores.

Mac was going to need all the sleep he can get. Tomorrow, they return to work and that wasn't going to be fun.

 **Poor Mac is in for it at Phoenix. A bit short, but really sweet!**

 **Until Next Time! *internally screaming***

 **BapBapBap28-SO STINKING ADORABLE! I CAN'T EVEN!**

 **Long Live BRUCAS-Papa Jack is so awesome and baby Mac is so cute :)**

 **sassysarcasticlove-Lol! Baby Mac will kick up a fuss or two as he struggles with being a baby. Oh yeah, that guilt complex will get him for sure. Jack is awesome like that ;) Grilled cheese and potato soup and is what I lived off for a while before and attending art school XD Yum. Bozer can't cook for one and neither can I XD You'll have to read and find out ;)**

 **Leah-You're welcome love!**

 **TerriJ-You're welcome! Papa Jack is awesome and baby Mac is so cute :) He'll some independence but will definitely have to rely on the others.**


	12. A Toddler At A Think Tank

**AN: Ugggggh. I wanna throw up. *throws up* Do I feel better yet? *dies* ALLERGIES ARE SO FUN! Said no one ever. Unnnn. Moving on. I wanted this out last night. In fact, I had this started and the next thing I know I couldn't finish it and I just erased it. I was gone a good chunk of the day and up a good chunk of the night. One was because of my back. My regulars know that I've been having more issues with it lately. Still waiting for my insurance and until then, there's nothing I can really do. So, yeah. Just gotta deal with the pain. Two was because of a very good friend of mine, she's a young mother and has recently been dealing with something no parent should have to. I was up with her, just talking and keeping her calm. I haven't heard from her yet today, so that's why the early/late update. Life is so much fun! Oh! To the guest reviewer from chp. 1! I'm so so sorry! I somehow missed your review. To answer your question, yes. I removed To The Woodshed. Fret not though! It will be back! Promise! Alright, back to your regularly scheduled word vomit.**

 **Profile running!**

 **Mistakes? Probs. Flames?! *MacGyvering some device to eliminate them***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **A Toddler At A Think Tank**

"Mac? Come on kiddo! I got breakfast at the picnic table!" Jack called.

"I'm toming!" Mac called from his bathroom.

When Mac woke this morning, he wanted to take a shower but Jack pointed out he was too small for that. So Mac was stuck taking baths for now. Mac noticed the stools in his bathroom and asked Jack about them. Jack smiled and told him the girls wanted to give him as much independence as they could. Mac smiled and was grateful. He grabbed his clothes from his room and kicked Jack out so he could bathe and dress for work.

Mac came toddling out after a few moments and let Jack place him in the booster seat that was rigged up. Mac didn't like it but like everything else right now, he has to deal with it. Mac was brought out of his thoughts when a set of fingers snapped in front of him.

"All good bud?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Mac said softly picking at the cut up hotcakes on his plate.

"You know it's not the end of the world kiddo," Jack said.

"I know," Mac said taking a bite of his hotcakes.

Jack inwardly sighed. He needed to take Mac's mind off his current issues, so he decided to address another.

"What do you think about going to work?" Jack asked. "We could always request off until we figure this toddler thing out."

"I fink I'll be otay." Mac said. "But do I haf to pwetend to be someone else? Like someone's nephew ow somefing?"

"I'm not sure. Matty didn't call or anything this morning, so I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jack said. "We both know it's more likely everyone knows anyway."

"Twue." Mac said.

The two finish their breakfast and headed to Phoenix. Mac was once again not happy about the sitting in the car seat but right now, it's a necessary evil. Soon they arrived at Phoenix. Mac was nervous and bending the paperclip Jack gave him in his tiny hand into whatever shape he could think of the toddler didn't even notice they had made it to work.

"Come on bud. Time to work." Jack said.

Mac nodded and let Jack help out of the car then let Jack carry him in. He buried his face in Jack's neck as people stared at him and whispered that the rumors were right. MacGyver was a toddler. They made it to the war room and Mac dared to look up. Jill was in the room talking to Matty.

Jill looked over at Mac and squee'd. Loudly. She plucked Mac out of Jacks' arms and squished him.

"Aw Mac! You're so cute! And so small? Were you always this tiny?" Jill asked.

Jack took Mac back and gave her a protective glare. She looked sheepish.

"Sorry Mac." Jill apologized.

"It's otay." Mac said softly.

"Anyway. I was telling Matty that some blood work would be needed in order to get to work on turning you back to normal." Jill said. "Medical is expecting you so the sooner you go the faster we can get to work."

Mac hated medical or going to the doctors in general but Jill was right. If he wanted to get back to normal this was one step in the process. Mac, Jack, and Jill along with the others headed up to medical. Mac sat still on the gurney as his blood was taken.

"Alright, Mac. Thanks for sittin' still this time." Nurse Melinda said.

She was new and started a few months ago. She was a middle age Irish woman, about Jack's age, and didn't take shit from no one. At least she's nice. Freaking scary but nice overall.

"Feeling anything weird? Out of place? Sick? Hot? Nauseous?" She asked making notes.

"No, I feel fine," Mac said.

"Honestly?" Melinda asked giving him the stink eye.

"Honest," Mac said.

"Alright. You feel anything at all and I mean anything, you come straight here. Got me?" She asked.

"Got it," Mac said.

"I'll make sure he comes here if he feels anything," Jack said.

"You I trust," Melinda said.

"Hey!" Mac exclaimed.

"Baby we all know how you are when it comes down to going to the doctor," Melinda said.

Mac pouted but they were right. "Awe we finished?"

"We're finished. For now." Melinda said.

Mac let Jack set him down on the floor and was grabbed the hand.

"Alright, you. Follow me, we have work to do." Matty said.

Mac gulped but followed Matty back to her office anyway. He had a feeling he was about to be drowned in a mountain of paperwork.

Fun.

 **Mac and paperwork don't go together. I will see y'all sometime next week! Updates will be slow.**

 **Until Next Time! *brings up more word vomit***

 **Reviews next time! I need to go check on my friend and get a project started in the process.**


	13. How To Work With A Baby Mac

**AN: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's done! It's finally done! Whoo! I'm so happy and excited! Sorry about that. My first vision board is complete! YAS! A vision board is a board or poster you make with all the stuff you want in life and you go for it! You can use pictures from the internet or magazines or draw it like I did. The point of the board is to visualize the things you really want (ie. if you want to be a doctor make a board about it) and you break down all that you feel is stopping you then you go for it. I've made mine and I'll be posting pictures to my social media if you want to check it out ;) I encourage you guys and gals to make one for yourself and if you do make one, send me a picture! I would love to see it! Moving forward. Sorry about the wait. The week got pretty hectic and I did say that updates would be slow this week. Oh! I just remembered the question I asked a bit ago about baby Mac getting chicken pox, and y'all were behind the idea! So I'll make it happen ;) Without further ramblings, let's see how Macs doing.**

 **Profile is kicking!**

 **Mistakes? I blame Grammarly...Flames?! *asks Riley to destroy you...on the internet***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **How To Work With A Baby Mac**

"Alright, Baby Einstein. It's paperwork for you." Matty said.

"But Matty-" Mac began to protest.

"No buts. No missions until we get you back to normal. Understand me?" Matty said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Mac said with a pout.

"Good. Let's get to work." Matty said.

She handed Mac a stack of files with a pen and told him what needed to be done and filled out. She watched as he toddled to a spot on the floor and got to work. She sighed sadly. She hated forcing Mac to stay behind when their little family was out there in the field. They weren't out there now mind you, just a day of paperwork for everyone but still. Mac constantly needs to be busy. If Mac were a dog he would definitely be a German Shepherd as the breed is known as a worker dog. They need to constantly be doing something. A working shepherd is a happy one. Paperwork was too boring for Mac as the boy can easily breeze right through it like he was now. The tiny hand flew across the page as Mac wrote in a mad dash.

When Mac finished ten minutes later, Matty handed him another stack of files and the boy got right to work.

Matty pinched the bridge of her nose. While she was happy that her work was finally getting done, she knew Mac was going to be complaining that he was bored in two minutes. She then pulled out her phone and texted Jack.

"Mac?" Matty called to him.

Mac looked up at Matty.

"I'm just going to step outside for a minute. I'll be right back, okay?" Matty asked.

"Otay," Mac said and got back to work.

Jack was waiting for her down the hall and he was holding a box and was grinning.

"I figured he would blow through those reports in no time which is why I keep this box by our desks all the time," Jack said.

"What is it?" Matty asked.

"A box of broken things for Mac to tinker with. Some of the stuff is from my place and his while some of it is from here." Jack explained.

"What's the stuff from here?" Matty asked with a look.

"Relax. Just some old equipment and broken junk." Jack said. "So, shall I give my boy his toy box?"

"Go. I'm sure he's done now." Matty said.

Jack nodded and walked into Matty's office and whistled to Mac.

"Hey, bud. Look what I brought." Jack said.

Mac looked up at Jack and smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up.

"My box!" Mac said happily.

"Yup. Your tools are already inside." Jack said placing the box next to Mac. "Have fun kiddo and I'll check back in on you later."

"'Tay. Fant you fow bwinging my box." Mac said.

"No problem," Jack said ruffling the kid's shaggy hair. "You need a haircut buddy."

"No. I lite my haiw," Mac said swatting Jack's large paw away.

Jack chuckled and headed back to his desk. While he wanted Mac to be at his own desk which was across from his, he understood why Matty was keeping him in her office. She didn't want Mac to get overwhelmed and swamped with questions by other agents. Mac was still shaky about being a kid and Matty didn't want to add to the stress.

Matty went back into her office and found Mac had already finished the paperwork and was tinkering on something from the box.

"Mac, you can have your toy box but no building bombs," Matty said.

Mac pouted a little but nodded. He went back to taking apart an old calculator.

Matty shook her head and sat at her desk getting back to work on the remaining files. By the time she was done, lunchtime had rolled around and Jack came in with two bottles of chocolate milk and two turkey sandwiches. Jack coaxed Mac into eating and the ate. Matty smiled and silently took a picture. She grabbed her lunch bag from the cabinet behind her and headed to one of the kitchenettes where she heated up some leftover pasta then took her lunch back to her office. She ate quietly while keeping an eye on her boys. When lunch was over and Jack had gone back to his desk, Mac was back to his tinkering and Matty to her paperwork.

Matty looked up fifteen minutes later and smiled at the scene that greeted her. The room had fallen completely silent and it started to worry her. Mac had fallen asleep sitting up. A screwdriver in one hand and whatever he was making in the other. Matty took another picture and grabbed a blanket from the back cabinet. She kept a blanket there as sometimes it got cold in the offices despite the amazing heating system.

She quietly walked over to Mac and picked him up. He stirred but didn't wake. If anything, he snuggled into Matty. Matty patted the tiny back and placed the sleeping toddler on the couch. She covered him with the blanket and make a nest of pillows on the floor just in case if Mac rolled off the couch. She brushed a stray bang out of his eyes.

"Sweet dreams blondie." She whispered.

Matty headed back to her desk to finish up her paperwork. Working with a toddler wasn't too bad.

 **AW! Mac is too precious for this world. Also, ha! He has a toy box XD**

 **Until Next Time! *tosses confetti because I can***

 **TerriJ-Doing much better and she's as okay as she can be. Poor baby! I would be embarrassed too XD Jack is going to enjoy the hell out of this! Mac too, secretly though. Mac will get a timeout at some point and no...it won't go over well. Jack will be in for it when that time comes XD**

 **Long Live BRUCAS-Some chapters in this in this story will be short. Just depends on the plot bunnies *shrugs* Glad you still liked it though :) He's doing good so far? Perhaps a calm before another storm?**


	14. Mama Matty is Best!

**AN: I suck...I'm so sorry for the really late update. I know I said the last Saturday they would go back to normal, but it didn't happen. My week got hectic and Fanfiction just took a little back burner. I wanted this out yesterday but I gave my arm a break yesterday. If you didn't see on my social media, I'm now the proud owner of a tattoo. My very first. It doesn't hurt, it feels more like an irritated sunburn but I wanted to be sure it's okay and such. When you get MRSA they tell you it's easier to get it the second time than the first, so I've been keeping a close on my arm. Moving forward. To the guest from I'M SPIDER-MAN, yes. I'm using a non-traditional way to improve my grammar. So what? A lot of writers of all kinds have been using Grammarly and see nothing wrong with using it to help you improve. In fact, some of them were genuinely confused as to what your deal about it was. So if me using a software will help my grammar, so be it. Every writer is different and we improve and learn in different ways. If that bothers you, that's your deal. Alright, onwards to the story!**

 **Mistakes? Curse you Grammarly! Flames? Thanks for the laugh.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Mama Matty is Best!**

Mac woke up and sat up straight. He had fallen asleep! The toddler then yanked his thumb out of his mouth when he finally noticed it. Mac was horrified. Not only did he fall asleep in the middle of the day with the possibility of a mission popping up at any time, he sucked his thumb in his sleep. He felt tears prick his eyes and moaned. He cursed how easy it was to upset a toddler. He scrubbed his face furiously to get rid of the tears and got off the couch.

"Mac, you're up," Matty said walking in.

Mac didn't say anything, just kept his eyes glued to the floor. He heard Matty sigh and walked up to him. Mac felt her fingers under his chin and forced his head up so he was looking at her.

"Mac, there's nothing wrong with taking a nap," Matty said softly, releasing his chin. "Everyone needs a nap now and again. Even me."

"Weally?" Mac asked skeptically.

"Really. I keep a blanket in my office because yes, it does get cold in here but sometimes I need a little shut-eye to help me deal with Jack." Matty said with a smile.

Mac laughed. Matty was happy to hear that sound. She knew this was really hard for him but if she can avoid another meltdown, she will. That, and she hates to see anyone on her team upset. Especially Mac. The boy had a very nasty habit of bottling everything inside and keeping it under a tight lock when that happened, a meltdown would brew and bubble until Mac would snap. Throwing a chair through the war room window wasn't the only time he had snapped like that. According to Jack.

"Did you know that Jack goes to medical and takes a nap when he needs it?" Matty asked.

"So fat's where he goes!" Mac squeaked. He often wondered where Jack would go after lunch for a few hours.

"Yup. After lunch, Jack checks on you and the others before going upstairs and I can guarantee you he did the same today." Matty said. "Point is Mac, everyone in the building takes a nap. From young agents to older agents. Hell, the janitor naps on the wrestling mats in the gym."

Mac giggled. He could see the janitor doing that. Matty had a point. Everyone needed a nap sometimes but no one sucks their thumbs. Mac pouted again.

"Mac?" Matty asked now concerned.

"I bet no one tucks theiw fum," Mac said softly.

"Oh, sweetie. It's one of those old forgotten habits that's still wired in your brain and comes out now and again." Matty said. "Like naps, everyone has a childhood habit that's still wired in their brain and comes out when tired, stressed, anxious, sick, etc. I use to bite my nails. A common habit as you know in children and adults. When I'm here worrying about you guys in the field, I sometimes bite my nails. I know some adults that while they don't know it, they'll chew on their thumb instead of sucking it."

"But I'm not a baby." Mac tried to argue.

"I know honey. You know how habits work and it's really okay. Your brain knows that you're an adult but your body does not so your mind is having a hard time deciding which one you are." Matty said.

Mac nodded.

"We'll get you back to normal blondie. You know we will but you're going to have to be patient." Matty said. "I know it's hard but think of this as a challenge. You never back down from a challenge."

Mac looked at Matty like she grew two heads. The more he thought about it though, she had a point. This was like a challenge in a way. A very strange way. Matty was also right on the patience thing. It's going to be very hard, but he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Alright. How about a snack?" Matty said.

Mac nodded and he joined Matty for a snack of the most generic sugar cookies on the planet with some water. When he finished his snack, Mac went back to tinkering.

Matty smirked and went back to her desk. She was about to finish some files when her phone rang. She groaned and answered it. She spoke to whoever was on the other side and hung up with a sigh.

"Mac?" She called.

"Yeah? Who was fat?" Mac asked.

"Oversight. They called a meeting and it's mandatory. I'll be back if not then call Jack. I don't want you wandering around when you're this little." Matty said.

Mac opened his mouth to argue.

"No arguments Mac. We need to be careful. So stay here and play with your toys." Matty said.

"Fine." Mac agreed.

"Good. I'll try to be back." Matty said walking out the door.

Mac nodded and waved. He went back to his tinkering when the door closed. He couldn't but wonder what Oversight wants.

 **Oversight? Dun dun duuuuuuun! Alright, reviews next time. My back really hurts and I need a phat nap.**

 **Until Next Time! Happy September 1st! If you have a birthday this month, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I have a lot of friends/family with birthdays this month XD**


	15. Leave of Absence

**AN: Insert a million and one excuses here along with a big old helping of real life. Sigh. I'm slowly getting back into my groove! Promise. I appreciate the patience. Moving forwards. I have something important, I'd like to say. I love you. Yeah, you heard. I love you. So much! I've been where you are. I've had those nasty thoughts that haunt you at all hours of the day. I have and still sometimes feel what you do. Like you have no right to be here. That people, friends, and even family just tolerate your presence. Like you have no voice. Like you're alone. That you're better off. I've been where you are and I just want to say, I love you. I'm here. I'll be your light in the dark. Your shoulder. Your ear. You matter so much. Yes, I know. What you're thinking? It's not true. You are loved. So very very much. Sometimes we need a reminder and here's yours. What now? Spread that love further. Remind someone else, that they too are loved and they matter. Just like you. Smile my love, it's all good. Why this message and not my usual word vomit? It's World Suicide Prevention Day. A day to remind ourselves and others, we are all loved, needed, matter, and importantly we're alive.**

 **Mistakes? Blame Grammarly. Flames? Hey now. Be nice.**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Leave of Absence?!**

Mac nodded happily to himself after putting a badly damaged microscope back together and got it looking brand new. He also fixed a water damaged tablet from medical, a broken down wireless keyboard, an office phone, and a flatscreen monitor. Mac looked in his toy box and pouted. There wasn't anything left to fix. He made a mental note to tell Jack to fill up his box with more broken down items from around the office. He put the newly fixed items back into his box and stood up to stretch. After stretching out the kinks, he looked at the clock on Matty's wall and saw that a couple of hours had passed.

"Two hours?! I wondew whewe Matty is. She should've been bat by now." Mac thought aloud. "I bettew go find hew."

Mac headed over to the door and got up on his tippy toes to reach the handle.

 _Now I know what you're thinking. Mac, Matty told you to stay here. Well, she's been gone quite a while and I'm getting curious as to what Oversight wanted. Since I've been turned into a toddler the whole Foundation knows and I would bet top dollar that Oversight knows, and the meeting is about me. Plus, I have a bad habit of not staying put. Really gotta break it. Today is not that day, however._

Mac opened the door to find Jack standing on the other side giving him the dad look.

"Hi Jat," Mac said innocently.

"Squirtle," Jack said.

"The Po'emon?" Mac asked.

"Yup. It's a baby turtle," Jack said picking Mac up.

"M'not a baby," Mac mumbled.

"So where were you off too? Didn't Matty tell you to stay put?" Jack asked.

"Ye-how'd you know?" Mac asked.

"I was at the Oversight meeting," Jack said.

"Had to trash the pawty wight?" Mac asked with a smirk.

"You know it bud," Jack said winking at Mac. "So, where were you off to?"

"Ovew'tight," Mac confessed.

"Just can't sit still and be good can you Baby Einstein?" Matty said coming in.

"What did Ovew'tight tay?" Mac asked.

Matty sighed and Mac gulped. When Matty had that look on her face, the one that meant bad news, it was...well bad news.

"Mac, this isn't my decision but Oversight is giving you and Jack a leave of absence," Matty said.

"Leave of abtent'e! But, but, but-I can't!" Mac exclaimed.

"Mac, I have to agree with them. Even working with me it can be dangerous." Matty said. "We've had break-ins before and I'm not willing to take the risk."

"I agree with them too bud. It sucks but with you so small it's too dangerous, plus you need a vacation." Jack said.

Mac was staring at the floor silently. "I don't want it."

"I know-" Jack started.

"I want to wowt! You tan't mate me leave! You tan't!" Mac argued.

"Mac, this isn't up for discussion. You are going home and you are going to be a little kid." Matty said sternly. "Jack, take him home."

Jack nodded. He grabbed Mac's things then headed to grab his things and then headed home with a fuming Mac. When they arrived home and Jack sat Mac down, Mac threw a tantrum just like a normal two-year-old. Screaming how he needed to go back to work and how he wasn't useless. Jack let it go on until Mac tired himself out. When Mac was tuckered out, Jack picked him up and then rocked him in the dentist chair he had Mac turn into a rocker.

It didn't take long for Mac to fall asleep. Jack took Mac to his room and tucked him.

"Night bubba. Maybe after a nap, you'll feel better." Jack whispered.

Jack left the room and closed the door slightly, leaving it open a crack just in case Mac needed him. Jack quietly began to tidy up his condo. Now that he had the time, he could give it a good cleaning top to bottom as his boy slept. He turned on some music but kept it down and got to cleaning. While cleaning, Jack was trying to think of ways to keep Mac occupied until the research on getting him big again was complete.

The man sighed. The more he thought of ways to keep Mac occupied the more he hoped that Oversight was right to give Mac a leave of absence. The poor kid was already having a rough go and working was the one thing that kept his mind off of things.

'He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it.' Jack thought to himself.

 **Remember my loves, you matter and you are so loved. Be sure to give to love to those who need it not just today but every day.**

 **Until Next Time! *hugs each and every one of you***

 **BapBapBap28-YAS! I'm so excited and ready! Not really ready but you know ;)**

 **Long Live BRUCAS-Nope. Even worse. A leave of absence.**

 **Hensda055-XD FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm working on getting back into my usual updating schedule. Thank you, glad you like it :)**


	16. I Have Polka Dots!

**AN: I know. I suck. I'm a day late. Insert a million and one excuses here. I was actually going to post this, this morning but my friend from art college (yes, I went to art college XD) asked if I could help him on a storyboard. We got so wrapped up into that we lost track of time. We're taking a break now but as soon as I have this up, I'll be right back to work. We did manage to get a good chunk of it finished which is good but we still have a lot to do, then I'll be helping him with the animatic. Animatics are like moving storyboards. They're the step below the full animation. That's the best I can describe it. There's a ton of them on YouTube. So if you're interested in animation (I freaking adore it! Especially hand-painted animations...they're magical), watch a few animatics. They're pretty awesome. Moving on. We're getting close to season 3! Whooo! God, this season is going murder us I know it! I also have a bad feeling about Mac's dad. I know something's going to go down and he's going to drag poor Mac down with him. Anyway. The countdown continues and my anxiety rises XD Oh boy. Alright, let's boogie! Enough of my word vomit.**

 **Mistakes? Grammarly must be drunk. Flames? Y'all are so sweet *Venom smile***

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **I Have Polka Dots!**

Mac woke sometime later not feeling his best. The stress of being two once more was getting to him. He just hoped whatever he was coming down with, it's not anything terrible or a twenty-four-hour bug. He sniffled and remembered the tantrum he threw when he got here. He needed to apologize to Jack and Matty. He just can't help it. He didn't want this! He didn't want to be a baby! His first childhood was a disaster and he could do without the second. He was trying to be strong but it was hard.

Mac climbed out of his bed and toddled to his bathroom where he took care of his business. After he toddled to the kitchen where Jack was finishing dinner.

"Jat," Mac said.

Jack turned and smiled. He frowned when he saw that Mac was a little pale.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Jack asked kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm sowwy about fat tantrum. I'm twying, honest." Mac said.

Jack picked Mac up and gave him a hug.

"I know, kiddo. I know. Pardon the phrase, but baby steps." Jack said.

"Yeah," Mac said. "Fat wa'n't funny though."

Jack chuckled. "It was a little funny."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Mac smiled then buried his head in Jack's chest.

"You okay buddy?" Jack asked rubbing the tiny back.

"I don't feel good," Mac said. "I fink I taught a bug."

"I was wondering when you'd start feeling bad. You know how stress and it makes you sick." Jack said.

"I know," Mac said.

"You'll be alright. Some supper and a good nights sleep, you'll be good as new." Jack said placing in his booster seat at the picnic table.

Jack went back to the stove and grabbed two plates placing them on the picnic table one in front of Mac and the other in front of him as he took a seat.

"Alright, mean bean machine dinner is served," Jack said.

Mac looked at his plate and saw sliced turkey and gravy with mashed potatoes, and green beans with some cornbread.

"Tornbwead?" Mac asked with a smile.

"You know it kiddo," Jack said digging in.

"Nana's?" Mac asked.

"Only the best, right?" Jack asked.

"Wight." Mac said.

Mac ate what he could but didn't eat enough to satisfy Jack. Jack was worried. Mac was pale before and sure he said he didn't feel good but Jack hoped Mac was just downplaying it. It seems not. Mac only managed a few bites before pushing his plate away. Jack set Mac down and ushered him to his bedroom so Mac could change into pajamas. Mac grabbed his PJs and toddled to his bathroom to bathe. Sure he bathed this morning but he always felt better after bathing when he was sick. He was feeling bad and icky. After Mac bathed and dressed, he toddled back to the living room and climbed onto the couch next to Jack.

Jack smiled and felt Mac make himself comfortable but snuggling into him then conking out. Jack smiled then frowned. He needed to figure out what to do with Mac. He hated that Mac couldn't work, but it was for the best. It was simply too dangerous for Mac to work right now. It made Jack nauseous thinking about what could happen to Mac if he were to continue working with the way he is now.

Jack picked Mac up and took him to his bed and tucked him in for the night.

"Night son," Jack said, pressing a fatherly kiss to the boy's forehead.

Jack settled in for the night himself and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning while Jack cooking breakfast he jumped when he heard Mac screech in horror. He turned the stove off and rushed to Mac's bathroom.

"Mac what's wrong?!" Jack exclaimed opening the door.

Mac turned to face him. "I'm tovewed in polta dots!"

"Polka dots?" Jack asked.

Jack knelt down and looked closely at the shirtless boy and sure enough, he was covered in dots. He chuckled.

"Mac settle down. It's chicken pox." Jack said.

"Chiten pox?" Mac asked. "But I had fem already...at weast I fink I did."

"Well, this tells me you didn't," Jack said.

"Fis tuts." Mac pouted.

"Yeah, it does. Get dressed. We're going to medical." Jack said.

Mac didn't argue not wanting to risk another meltdown. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and let Jack take him to Phoenix Medical.

Chicken pox. Of all things.

 **Mackie is in for it. Alright y'all, I need to back to work. Please don't think I'm ignoring you, I'm not! I swear I'll get to them...eventually.**

 **Until Next Time! Crayon Squad! Assemble!**


	17. DON'T SCRATCH MAC

**AN: Oh hi! Thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage! Damn you YouTube. Anyway. I know. I got slammed with a devil of a cold. An infection set in that's still present. October starts my busy season and I'll be swamped until after New Years. My older brother is getting married this Saturday and it's really down to the wire, my family and I have been super busy trying to get things ready, and my sister and I have been trying to find something to wear. The both of us are tomboys and mostly own jeans and t-shirts. Yeah. So updates as of now will be spotty, especially this weekend. I'll try to update this weekend, but it most likely won't happen. Anyway. Happy Belated Canadian Thanksgiving to my sweeties up north! I hope y'all had a wonderful Thanksgiving :) Moving forward, I had the craziest dream. I saw Venom with best friend on opening night (very rare) and got a sweet movie poster. I placed the poster on the wall next to my bed. He protects my dreams XD Anyways, I had a dream where Mac became Venom...he's scary af as Venom. Mac as Venom...hmm...*grabs notebook* Alright, let's get a move on!**

 **Mistakes? Go home Grammarly, you drunk. Flames? Delicious.**

 **Enjoy my Sweeties!**

 **DON'T SCRATCH MAC!**

Jack carried a blanket covered Mac through the halls of Phoenix after getting looked over by a doctor in the medical wing part of the facility. Mac indeed has chicken pox and was never vaccinated against as a child due to him never having it as the two thought. The doctor advised Mac not to scratch and for Jack to apply lotion to the blister and let them heal on their own, however, if Mac developed a fever over 101 and the blister seem worse or infected then Jack was to bring Mac right back to Phoenix for further treatment. Jack nodded and gathered Mac up to head home and duct tape some oven mitts to his hands. The last time he did that, Mac was with him at parents ranch and had a run in with some poison ivy. They told him not to scratch but the boy was determined not to listen to them and wound making the rash worse. Hence the oven mitts.

"Jack?" A voice called out to him.

Jack turned to find Matty giving him one her looks. This one she gives when Mac decides to sneak around but gets caught.

"What are you and Mac doing here? You two are on leave." Matty said.

"Keep your voice down Matty," Jack said with hush as he ushered her into the war room.

Jack pulled the blanket down a little to reveal a sleeping Mac covered in spots.

"Poor kid never had the chicken pox when he was little nor was he ever vaccinated, so you know Mac," Jack said softly.

"Our little trouble magnet. Have you taken him to medical?" Matty asked quietly.

"Yeah, just left there and now heading home," Jack said.

"Good. Go and make sure he gets better," Matty said.

"Mission accepted. Time to go home and make sure this one doesn't end up with oven mitts on his hands." Jack muttered.

Matty chuckled and shooed Jack out. She sighed when they were out of sight. She loved her Baby Einstein but she was going to put him in a bubble one of these days. Matty shook her head and headed back to her office. She had a mountain of work to do that never seemed to end.

Jack laid the sleeping toddler down and left the blanket he was cocooned in on. He brushed stray bangs out of his eyes and smiled. He tiptoed out of the room and only closed the door a crack, just in case Mac needed him. Jack looked at the living room and sighed. He now needed to find something to do while Mac napped. He then groaned as he remembers his "Honey Do List". He went to the kitchen and opened his junk drawer and pulled out a notebook. He supposed that now was a good time to actually start doing everything on his list.

About two hours later finds Jack looking a paint swatches. He decided his living room needed a new color which he didn't know. He kinda likes the ocean blue colors but then again a nice mahogany color sounded good too.

"Why in the Sam Hill is there so many goddamn colors?" Jack asked letting his Texas out.

"Betau' the wowld isn't blat and white." A tiny voice rasped.

Jack felt a tiny body lean up against him and he looked down to find a bed-headed Mac who was also dragging his blanket around. He picked the still sleepy-eyed toddler up and rubbed the tiny back.

"I decided the living room could use a color update but I can't for the life of me decide which color I want," Jack said. "Don't scratch."

Mac lowered his little hand and huffed. He was itchy. He looked over the colors and pointed to a deep red wine color.

"Fat one," Mac said.

Jack looked at the deep red color and shrugged. He did like the color and it seemed to fit with everything in the room.

"Good choice bud. Now pick a color for your room. It too could use a little color." Jack said.

Mac looked over the leftover colors and picked an earthy color. It was a relaxing color.

Jack looked at the earthy color and smiled. The color suited Mac. Despite being a nerd, the boy loved nature surprisingly. Mac's grandfather used to take him camping before his passed and every now and again, Jack and Mac would pack up the jeep and set out to the wilderness. Stargazing is their favorite part. They did it when they in the sandbox and made their own constellations.

"We should go camping. When you're back to normal." Jack said.

Mac looked at Jack and nodded.

"Hot dogs and mawshmellows?" Mac asked.

"You know it," Jack said with a wink. "Don't scratch."

"It itches." Mac pouted.

"I know it does bud, but you can't scratch," Jack said.

Mac nodded and settled against Jack's chest. The two relaxed on the couch until dinner. After dinner, Jack gave Mac an oatmeal bath and Mac sighed with relief he felt. The bath made him less itchy. Mac was dressed in his pajamas and was pouting.

Jack duct taped mittens to his hands before tucking him in for the night.

"Night kiddo," Jack said with a smirk.

"Eat me." Mac pouted.

In the morning he would find some way to get the mittens off.

 **Alright y'all, there you go! Poor Mac XD**

 **Until Next Time! Cannot wait for this wedding to be over...the stress is too much...my brother's lucky I love him.**


End file.
